User blog:Jugboy/Jugboy's Thumbnails
Here's a list of thumbnails I've made, if you have a request, then comment. andcomplimentingmybrillianceisn'tabadideaeither K.O vs Joe.png|K.O vs Joe Beast Boy vs Reptil.png|Beast Boy vs Reptil Rex vs Shulk.png|Rex vs Shulk Goblin vs Owlman.png|Green Goblin vs Owlman P-Body and Atlas vs Grif and Simmons.png|Atlas and P-Body vs Grif and Simmons Paildramon vs Gotenks.png|Paildramon vs Gotenks Imperialdramon vs SSJ Gotenks.png|Imperialdramon vs Gotenks Paladin vs Beyond.png|Imperialdramon Paladin Mode vs SSJ3 Gotenks America vs Canuck.png|Captain Canuck vs Captain America Arthur vs Daniel.png|Sir Daniel Fortesque vs Sir Arthur Banjo vs Conker.png|Banjo and Kazooie vs Conker the Squirrel Betty vs Mecha.png|Bete Noir vs Mecha Sonic Bill vs Bizzaro.png|Beta Ray Bill vs Bizzaro Superman Blastoise vs Leonardo.png|Blastoise vs Leonardo Blues vs Knux.png|Protoman vs Knuckles the Echidna Bluto vs Pete.png|Bluto vs Pete Braniac vs Ultron.png|Braniac vs Ultron Chesnaught vs Rammus.png|Chesnaught vs Rammus Citrus vs Pepsi.png|Captain Citrus vs Pepsi-Man Crash vs Spyro.png|Crash Bandicoot vs Spyro the Dragon Damian vs Trunks.png|Damian Wayne vs Trunks Dark Pit vs Roxas.png|Dark Pit vs Roxas Jake Long vs Danny Phantom.png|Jake Long vs Danny Phantom Wario vs Dedede.png|Wario vs King Dedede Dee vs Toad.png|Bandana Dee vs Captain Toad Deku vs Ruby.png|Izuku Midoriya vs Ruby Rose Devil vs Mecha.png|Devil Mario vs Mecha Sonic Donald V Daffy.png|Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck Justin vs Donald.png|Justin Trudeau vs Donald J. Trump Eggman vs Ganondorf.png|Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik vs Ganondorf Falcon vs Fist.png|Captain Falcon vs Iron Fist Finn and Jake vs Mordecai and Rigby.png|Finn the Human and Jake the Dog vs Mordecai and Rigby Finn vs Steven.png|Finn the Human vs Steven Universe Forgotten.png|Princess Daisy vs Sally Acorn Gex vs Bug.png|Gex vs Bug Goten vs Jon.png|Son Goten vs Jonathan Kent Guilmon vs Garchomp.png|Guilmon vs Garchomp Growlmon vs Garchomp.png|Growlmon vs Mega Garchomp Hau vs Blue 2 Re.png|Hau vs Blue Oak Hoenn Royale.png|Sceptile vs Blaziken vs Swampert Jenny vs Robotboy.png|Jenny Wakeman vs Robotboy K.Rool vs Wart.png|King K. Rool vs King Wart Kamek vs Scatch and Grounder.png|Kamek vs Scratch and Grounder Kenshi V Daredevil.png|Kenshi vs Daredevil Kevin vs Samurott.png|Blue Samurai Power Ranger vs Samurott Kirby vs Guzzlord.png|Kirby vs Guzzlord Kyle vs Sam.png|Kyle Rayner vs Samuel Alexander Kyubi vs Zoroark.png|Kyubi vs Zoroark Layton vs Wright.png|Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright Lester vs Bubsy.png|Lester the Unlikely vs Bubsy the Bobcat Magus vs Piccolo.png|Magus vs Piccolo Jr. Mario v Luigi.png|Super Mario vs Luigi Mighty vs Dillon.png|Mighty the Armadillo vs Dillon Mikey vs Zack.png|Michaelangelo vs The Black Ranger Naruto V Luffy.png|Naruto Uzumaki vs Monkey D. Luffy Neo vs Plumes.png|Neopolitan vs Plumeria Pap vs Arc.png|Papyrus vs Jaune Arc Peter vs Homer.png|Peter Griffin vs Homer Simpson Pikachu vs Pulseman.png|Pikachu vs Pulseman Pit V Sora.png|Pit vs Sora Red vs Hunter.png|Red vs Hunter Robin vs Black Mage.png|Robin vs Black Mage Robin vs Bucky.png|Dick Grayson vs Bucky Barnes Rosalina vs Palutena.png|Rosalina vs Palutena Rosy vs Toadstool.png|Amy Rose vs Princess Peach Toadstool Rotom vs Whisper.png|Rotom vs Whisper Sarge vs Soldier.png|Curnel Sarge vs The Soldier Sasuke vs Renji.png|Sasuke Uchiha vs Renji Abarai Shantae vs Lilac Classic.png|Shantae vs Sash Lilac Shantae vs Lilac.png|Shantae vs Sash Lilac Supergirl vs She-Hulk.png|Supergirl vs She Hulk Today is a Good Day for a Swell Battle!.png|Bendy vs Cuphead Travis vs Frisk.png|Travis vs Frisk Travis vs Scott.png|Travis Touchdown vs Scott Pilgrim UkoG sv hsalF.png|Reverse Flash vs Goku Black Ulala v Mettaton.png|Ulala vs Mettaton Vegeta vs Zod.png|Prince Vegeta vs General Zod Videl vs Sakura.png|Videl Satan vs Sakura Kasaguno Vision vs Tornado.png|The Vision vs Red Tornado Warrior vs Fighter.png|Future Warrior vs The Avatar Weegee vs Mugman.png|Luigi vs Mugman Yamcha vs Leomon.png|Yamcha vs Leomon Waluigi v Big.png|Waluigi vs Big the Cat Bill vs Strange.png|Bill Cipher vs Doctor Strange Null vs Kimera.png|Type: Null vs Kimeramon Johto Royale.png|Meganium vs Typhlosion vs Feraligatr Lucina vs Grovyle.png|Lucina vs Grovyle Jago vs Liu.png|Jago vs Liu Kang Temple vs Roman.png|Mark Temple vs Roman Torchwick Junior vs Minch.png|Bowser Junior vs Porky Minch RB vs LB.png|Gunstars Red and Blue vs Lance Bean and Bill Rizer Starfy vs Ristar.png|Starfy vs Ristar Rex vs Ben.png|Generator Rex vs Ben Tennyson Bardock vs Minato.png|Bardock vs Minato Namikaze Tails vs Fox.png|Miles 'Tails' Prower vs Fox McCloud Trunks V Silver.png|Trunks Briefs vs Silver the Hedgehog Undyne vs Jasper.png|Undyne vs Jasper Ink vs Spring.png|Inkling vs Springman Amy vs Blake.png|Amethyst vs Blake Belladonna Lopez vs Heavy.png|Lopez the Heavy vs Mikhail the Heavy Rick v Ford.png|Rick Sanchez vs Stanford Pines Hand vs Man.png|Master Hand vs Polygon Man Lance vs Falco.png|Lance McClain vs Falco Lombardi Tabuu V Arceus.png|Tabuu vs Arceus Doc vs Papyrus.png|'Doc' Ruby vs Papyrus Roshi vs Jiraiya.png|Master Roshi vs Jiraiya Grinch vs Jack.png|The Grinch vs Jack Skellington Cyborg vs Franky.png|Victor Stone vs 'Iron Man' Franky Ven vs Zack.png|Ventus vs Zack Fair Tien vs Hiei.png|Tien Shinhan vs Hiei Tuxedo vs Kagome.png|Tuxedo Mask vs Kagome Higurashi Cooler vs Blackfire.png|Cooler vs Blackfire Yang vs Sans.png|Yang Xiao Long vs sans the skeleton Typhlosion vs Flamedramon.png|Typhlosion vs Flamedramon Bartman vs Toolshed.png|Bart Simpson vs Stan Marsh Toad vs Bandana Dee.png|Toad vs Bandana Waddle Dee Category:Blog posts